Pokemon Garnet
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Five friends and a Lucario set out on a grand adventure, on the world's new man-made region, seeking out the pokemon of legends. Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

This is a pokemon story I thought of a long time ago. I'll try to update it as soon as I can put it into words. I'm not very good at typing in the first person for some reason, and this is my first pokemon fic, so bear with me.

This is a short chapter, but I will try to make long chapters.

I don't own pokemon, and don't own Rinku either.

* * *

A normal day in my life. Normal, given that I live on the world's only man-made region.

Of course. I'm a teenager, and I possess one Pokémon. Just one. Even if my grandma and grandpa had a lot of them back in their heyday, it didn't mean I had to. I was perfectly happy with my Blastoise, thank you very much. He has been with me since I was little, since the day my parents died, and my grandparents started taking care of me. He was only a Squirtle then.

And now, Shellshock is a great and strong Blastoise. I am glad to have him as my partner and best friend.

Running down the stairs that morning, my grandma stopped me when I got down to the kitchen.

"Oh! JC! Rinku came by earlier. He said it was an emergency, and he needed help, quickly. Could you go and see what the problem is?"

Rinku. Our next-door neighbor. He used to move from place to place with Lucky, his Lucario. Now he's been settled in our town for a few months, and I think he forgot to leave.

"Sure, Grandma. I'll go and see what's up."

"That's a good boy. He looked to be in a panic when he came over, then he was gone almost instantly."

Leaving the house, I called Shellshock over to me. He obeyed, because I've had him for a long time, almost eleven years. The years were starting to show on him. His face started to show wrinkles, and one of his ears was starting to get floppy, but he still had the energy of a young Squirtle.

Opening the door, I heard Rinku even before I set foot into the house. He sounded like he was having trouble, all right.

"Aw, Lucky! Please come down!"

"Lu! Lucario!" (No! Foolish master!)

Slowly, I opened the door, Shellshock behind me.

* * *

Like I said, I'll try to type longer chapters, and try to update as soon as possible. I like to name the pokemon, so I'll try to tell you all the names of the pokemon as soon as all the characters are in the story.

Oh, yeah. Take a guess as to who Rinku is based on. They even have the same name in Japanese.

R&R, no flames, please.


	2. The journey begins

I finally got the first chapter up. I had some problems with the Word document.

Enjoy.

* * *

There they were, Rinku was in a panic, and Lucky was standing high up on a shelf, apparently very mad-looking.

Rinku turned and saw me walking toward him, and he seemed to calm down a bit, even though he was still in a panic.

And who wouldn't be? Anyone would be scared if their precious Pokémon was standing in a dangerous spot.

"JC! There you are! I need your help! Can you go upstairs and look for my Poffin Case? I have something in there that might get Lucky down safely."

"Sure," I said as I nodded.

"Thanks, JC," Rinku said as he turned back to look up at Lucky, practically begging for him to come down.

I dashed upstairs. I knew Rinku would leave something he would need in his room, and wouldn't be able to find it.

And I couldn't find it, either. Rinku's room was a mess! How in the world was I going to find a Poffin Case in all this?!

_Keep it together, JC. He has to have it in here somewhere._

I looked and cleaned for what seemed like an hour, to no avail. I know I exaggerate, since Rinku couldn't possibly keep Lucky up in one place for an hour, but it sure felt like it.

Why didn't Rinku keep his Poffin Case with him at all times? It would be easier for him, and right now, it would be easier for me.

_No…no…hasn't Rinku heard of a laundry hamper? His shirts are everywhere!_

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I found his Poffin case. He apparently had it on his unmade bed, lying on its side.

Picking it up gently, I put it under my arm and ran back downstairs.

Now, Rinku _was _begging for Lucky to come down. He was practically on his knees, and tears were running down his face. He kept apologizing hysterically.

"Lucky! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! Next time, I'll wait until you say it's yours!"

"Lucario! Luca!" (Foolish Master! Foolish!)

"Please! Come down!"

"Rinku! I found it!" I held out his Poffin Case to him.

Rinku scrambled to his feet and grabbed it from me.

"Thanks, JC! Now I can get Lucky down!"

Shellshock was trying to appeal to Lucky, but Lucky wasn't listening. Either that or he was ignoring him. Rinku dug into the case and pulled out a blue Poffin with pink sprinkles. He turned and held it up to the defiant Lucario.

"Lucky!" He said with enthusiasm, "Look! Your favorite! If you come down, I'll give it to you!"

"Lu! Lucari ca Luca cari!" (Gah! Master knows Lucky's weakness!)

Sure enough, Lucky jumped, right into Rinku's arms. Rinku set him down and fed him the blue Poffin.

"Thanks a lot, JC! I would've gone up there myself, but I was afraid of leaving Lucky alone. Any trouble finding my Poffin case?"

"Define 'trouble'."

Rinku chuckled and did that thing with his ears I don't like. He apparently knew about his messy room.

"Well, thanks for this."

Shellshock was starting to nudge his arm. He wanted a Poffin.

"Stoise!" (Where's mine?)

Rinku looked at my Pokémon friend.

"I'm sorry, Shellshock, but that was my only one."

"Here, Shellshock," I said, "Let's go home and see if Grandma will make some Poffins for us."

Shellshock came to my side as I turned to leave.

"Wonder what had Lucky so riled up?"

Shellshock said nothing but "Blastoise!" (Dunno!)

Grandma was standing outside the door when I approached the house.

"JC! There you are! I have something to tell you!"

I ran the short distance left with Shellshock to receive the news. She looked quite pleased.

"Sophie is visiting the Ecko region! She just arrived!"

Sophie. My cousin from Sinnoh. She must've come here with her stepmother and Pokémon. Her father was hardly ever around.

"I would love to go and see her, but my health isn't so good. Could you go and see her? Her family says they're in Segundi Town. It's not far from Empieza Town."

"You got it, Grandma. Come on, Shellshock. We gotta go see Sophie."

Shellshock uttered a loud noise, obviously upset that he couldn't get his Poffins now. However, he followed me back outside, like the loyal friend he was. I set off en route to Segundi Town to meet up with my cousin.

* * *

In case you want to know, Ecko is the name of the region, and Empieza and Segundi Towns are 'modified spanish', since Empieza is 'begins' and Segundo is 'second'. I felt I should try to make it like the games (A town to start in, and a town to go to. Felt like I should make it somewhat obvious.

Anyone know who Rinku is supposed to be yet?

Sorry this is starting out so slow! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!

lyudesshadow


	3. Hey, cuz!

A/N:You meet the only female traveler in this chapter. There will be five of them along with Lucky (Lucario). You already met JC and Rinku, and you will meet Sophie in this chapter. After that, you'll meet the last two in a later chapter, along with their Pokémon as well.

And with that, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Darn trainers. They were everywhere, challenging me to a battle. The rules say if trainers' eyes meet up with each other, they must battle. No exceptions.

The person who made up that rule must not have needed to go anywhere, because getting the short way to Segundi Town took forever!

One trainer even made the mistake of jumping out of a bush, challenging me to a battle instantly.

A fire-type, if you must know. Even with my aging Blastoise, I was easily able to take him down in no time flat. So easy.

It went like this:

_Battle:_

"_Go! Chimchar!" The trainer called out as he threw his Poké ball, and the little monkey Pokémon appeared._

"_Go! Shellshock!" I cried to my friend, and he appeared in front of me. The trainer didn't look fazed, though he should've been frightened._

"_Chimchar! Use tackle!" The Chimchar obeyed, running toward Shellshock._

"_Shellshock! Hide in your shell!"_

_Of course, my friend obeyed. He immediately slipped into his shell, and Chimchar had no effect. Of course. Who was this guy kidding?_

"_Now, Shellshock! Use Hydro Pump and take out Chimchar!"_

_Shellshock appeared and shot out two great blasts of water, dousing the Chimchar thoroughly, along with its trainer._

"_Hah! Served! Good job, Shellshock!" I cried out happily. _

_The trainer had no choice but to cough up his money to me._

_End battle_

…

"Hang on, Shellshock. We're almost there," I said as Shellshock lagged behind me. He may have the energy of a young Squirtle, but the years can catch up with anyone, even a Pokémon, and especially eleven-year-old Blastoises.

Poor guy. Wish I could reverse the aging process for him.

"Blastoise Blastoise!" (We're here, JC!)

Indeed we were. Segundi Town was not much bigger than Empieza Town, but it was a decent size, yet Sophie's house couldn't be hard to find.

We walked around town, checking the Poké Mart and the Pokémon Center. We were just taking our time, until…

"JC! Shellshock! There you guys are!"

We turned to the source of the voice. It was Kirsti, Sophie's stepmom. She was standing in a garden with her Pokémon, a Typhlosion and a shiny colored Pidgeot.

"We've been waiting for you guys! Sophie's upstairs in her room," she pointed to one of the windows on the second floor.

"Thanks, Kirsti. We'll go up and say hi."

"Okay, you two. Behave, then!" Kirsti turned back to her Pokémon, scolding them for something.

"Tysan! Play nice with Starla!"

I chuckled. Pokémon can be so funny.

Yep. Sophie was in her room, hunched over something as her Empoleon tried to see what she was doing. Neither of them heard me come upstairs. Sophie was reading aloud from a book.

"There is at least one trio of Pokémon of legend in every region, but Hoenn has two. However, Hoenn has one trio that has no true master. Instead, one of the Pokémon in the trio, Rayquaza, is considered the master, and therefore... Sub-Zero!"

"Pol! Poleon! Empoleon!" (I want to know this, too, Sophie!)

"I can't read if you keep pecking at my book!"

"Pol Empoleon!" (Let me see, Sophie!)

"Hey, cuz! What's up?"

"Wah!" Sophie literally fell out of her chair, taken by surprise, as Sub-Zero noticed Shellshock next to me, and happily bounded over to him.

"Blastoise!" (My friend!)

"Poleon!" (My brother!)

"They look happy to see each other," I said as I went to help Sophie up.

* * *

Sorry to leave it at that. I'm short on time.

Why the Pokémon call each other 'friend' and 'brother': They have similiarities. they're both the final forms of starter types, and they're both water-type. That's why.

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Need a ride?

This is where the last chapter left off. It's a little short again, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer from here on out. This is more of a filler.

Of course, I don't own Pokémon, and in a sense, I don't own Rinku either.

* * *

"You said it. It's like they haven't seen each other in years."

"That's somewhat true. It's been two."

Shellshock and Sub-Zero practically danced in circles. They were, indeed, happy to see each other. They were acting so young, even though they were about the same age.

"Is that right?" Sophie stood all the way up and watched them. "I don't pay attention most of the time."

"Yeah." We watched the two Pokémon dance some more, then I turned to Sophie.

"Hey, my grandma wanted to see you and your family. Wanna come along?"

"Grandma Nellie wants to see me? Of course!"

We finally got the two Pokémon to stop doing the tango and got outside. Kirsti was still out in the garden, but now she was talking to someone in a vehicle. They looked _very _familiar. They were driving what looked like a glorified motorcycle with two seats attached to the sides.

How am I supposed to know for sure, if the person was wearing goggles and a helmet?

"Thanks, ma'am. I'll be sure to tell him." The person turned to me and Sophie. "Hey, guys. What's up, Sophie?"

Now I know that voice was familiar, but who was it?

"Hey, Rinku! How's Lucky?"

_Rinku?! That was Rinku?! The Rinku who had a messy room and rebellious Lucario?!_

"He's good. I came by to see if you guys wanted a ride back to Empieza Town. Lucky's waiting with your grandma, JC."

Sophie and I looked at each other. Go back to Empieza Town in a vehicle driven by Rinku? Of course!

Sophie ran to one seat, and I ran to the other. We both got in. Sophie then realized something.

"Where are Shellshock and Sub-Zero gonna sit?"

Rinku must've just realized this, too, then he said, "They can stay with Kirsti. She can watch them along with Tysan and Starla. It'll be just like a sleepover for the Pokémon!"

I wondered for sure if that was a good idea. I looked at Kirsti. She nodded.

"Of course! You can come back tomorrow morning and get them. Sophie can spend the night at one of your houses."

"Really? Thanks, Kirsti!" Sophie's face lit up with happiness.

We waved bye to the Pokémon, promising to come back and get them, and drove off, back to Empieza Town, like the buddies we were.

Little did we know, we would soon embark on one of the greatest adventures known to man, and to Pokémon.

* * *

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, I'm still hoping one of you readers know who Rinku is! Don't be shy! Take a guess! :D

See you until the next chapter!

lyudesshadow


	5. A job to do

Time to get the next chapter up.

I'm going to change POV at some point in this chapter from JC to one of the characters you haven't met yet. When you first read the second POV, something is happening that is key to the plot later on.

I don't own Pokémon, and in a sense, I don't own Rinku either.

* * *

The next day was…how do I describe it, now?

It felt unique. Not unique as in everyday unique, as in something big was gonna happen. Of course, this morning was all…

"Grandma! Where's Shellshock?" I yelled downstairs.

"Don't you remember, dear? You left him at Sophie's house."

_Oh yeah, _I thought to myself. _He's with Sub-zero and Kirsti's Pokémon._

I heard slow tango music come from downstairs.

I also heard what sounded like a Lucario's cry. Lucky? What was he doing here?

By nearly falling down the stairs after I got up, I saw it was indeed Lucky, and he was…dancing with my grandma?

"Now, now, dear. You don't need to lead just yet. Just follow the music."

"Cario!" (This is fun!)

Rinku and Sophie were watching from a distance, and Sophie was filming it all on camera. The song got faster, like it was chanting.

"Dance, dance! Lucky dance! You can do it too! Dance, dance!"

Thw two were chanting as though it came second nature to them, even though it was a clear rip-off of the Chansey Dance done in the Sevii Islands. All right, how'd I know about that?

The song stopped, and Lucky and Grandma let go of each other. Lucky ran to Rinku and tried to pull him up. He still wanted to dance. May as well be with his 'foolish master'.

The phone rang. Grandma went to answer it, and the rest of us were watching the footage Sophie recorded.

I could hear her in the kitchen, even though I _should _have been listening to the poor quality of the video.

"Hello? Oh, hello, Cal, dear. How is everything? Is the Day Care business going well?"

Silence. Apparently, this 'Cal' person was talking.

"Oh, that's terrible, dear. What seems to be the problem?"

More silence, punctuated by 'mm-hmm, mm-hmm,' and, 'oh, dear'.

"He hasn't woken up for days? And he appears to be having a nightmare? And he talks in his sleep? And screams as well? Oh, my!"

She paused for a brief second. I got up and went to the kitchen, catching the attention of Sophie and Rinku.

"Hey, cuz? Where you going?"

I didn't answer. I just walked.

When I got to the kitchen, I could hear Grandma alternating between listening and talking. I got close so I could at least get the gist of what the other person was saying.

"Yes, I can hear him scream now. It sounds like a thousand Honchkrows screeching at the same time!"

That wasn't entirely untrue. I could hear what sounded like howling on the other end. I couldn't hear it very well, though.

"Oh, dear. Well, I'll see if I can get my grandchildren out there and help you, all right?" Grandma said good-bye and hung up. She turned to me.

"Ah, JC. Good timing. I need you and Sophie to do something for me."

"Sure, Grandma. What is it?"

"Can the two of you go somewhere for me? I know someone who calls me for advice and it appears his friend is in trouble. They run the Day Care in Nocirge Town. It's a ways off, so that's why I'm asking you."

Day Care? Weren't those usually run by old geezers who made my grandma look young?

"Of course, Grandma. We can get there by Rinku's car."

"Such a sweet boy. Now get ready. You need time to get your Pokémon from Kirsti."

--- (Now here's where I switch the POV to the person who was on the phone with JC's Grandma)

_I can't do this alone! I can't run the Day Care without Lou!_

_How'd he get sick so quickly? One minute he was fine, and the next he was on the floor moaning and screaming! What happened?!_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Flashback_

_"Lou! Lou, are you all right?"_

_No answer. He just laid there, writhing and screaming with his eyes closed._

_"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong! Why are you trying to take me?"_

_"Lou? Lou! Wake up! It's just me, Cal! Who's trying to take you?!"_

_End flashback_

_I had hoped Nellie could tell he how to help Lou, but all she said was that she would send her grandkids. I can't wait for that! I need help now! _

_I know how distressed Canna is! She keeps to his side and hardly leaves him. Faithful for an Arcanine. I have to have Crystal often lead her away so she can eat._

_I'm scared. What if Nellie's grandkids don't get here in time? Will Lou be forever trapped like this, never waking up?_

_I'm scared! I can't do this alone! Hurry up, Nellie's grandkids!_

_

* * *

_

And I will leave it at that.

I will switch back to JC's POV at the start of the next chapter. I'll do this from time to time, with all the different characters.

Nocirge is a blend of dirge and nocturne. It makes sense, given what may be happening later on in that location.

As always, R&R! I appreciate it!

lyudesshadow


	6. Next stop!

Let's continue with this story, shall we? I hope I can figure it out as I type.

I don't own Pokémon, and I based Rinku off of someone, so I don't really own him, either.

* * *

"So where'd your grandma say these guys lived?"

Rinku wasted no time getting us into the vehicle, with Lucky in his lap. For some reason, the vehicle's engine was a lot louder than last time, so we had to shout over it.

"She said somewhere in Nocirge Town. It's a long ways away from Empieza Town."

"Nocirge Town, huh? I've been there a few times. I think there's a graveyard there."

"A graveyard _and_ a Day Care? Is that legal?" Sophie piped up.

"Of course! I think Lavender Town in Kanto does the same thing."

"Really? How do you know all this?"

"Hey, I'm a drifter. I've lived on all the regions at some point in my life. I'd have to be an idiot not to know!"

Apparently, I hadn't noticed this until now, but Rinku had attached two extra cars to his vehicle.

"Rinku! What are the extra cars for?"

"Where else are your Pokémon gonna sit?"

Well, that did make sense. The reason we left Shellshock with Kirsti and the Pokémon was because he couldn't fit in the vehicle. Was he up last night adding them?

"We're almost there! I can see your Pokémon!"

"Are you sure?"

"It's either that, or those two blue things over there are statues Kirsti picked up."

He was right. I could see Shellshock and Sub-Zero standing side to side with Kirsti and the other Pokémon.

"Stoise!" (JC!)

"Empo!" (Sophie!)

"Hey, guys!"

The Pokémon looked happy to see us.

--- (back to the person who was scared in the last chapter)

_I haven't been this scared since my mother died. I can't believe this is happening all over again!_

_First it was my stepfather attacking my mother all those years ago, and now this! Lou's not waking up at all!_

_I can't even go to sleep at night. About all the sleep I can get is the time between the Pokémon's feeding time and when Lou's not screaming._

_I'm so scared. The Pokémon sense this, and now they're not really themselves._

_Even Baby, who usually like to run around a lot and play, is feeling the negative vibes. He hardly moved when I fed him this morning._

_Then Lou started screaming again. All the Pokémon covered their ears. I dropped everything just to do the same._

_Any customer who came to drop off a Pokémon could hear him. I had to explain above his screeching._

_An abandoned Farfetch'd. Poor thing. Coming at this time, when I need to do this alone._

_I need to be brave. I need to be brave, like my mother was when she confronted my step-dad. She was brave, and now I have to be._

_Just hold on until Nellie's grandkids get here._

_---(back to JC)_

"You all right back there, Shellshock?"

My friend was apparently making a weird face, like this was making him sick. He probably never rode in a vehicle like this before.

"He'll be fine, JC. We'll stop in Trinni City in a little bit. It's not far. It's a pretty big city, though, so if we split up, we could get in trouble."

"Really? How big is it?"

"So big, a Snorlax could sleep in it, and no one would have to worry."

"Wow!"

Speaking of which, Trinni City was just coming up. We could see the metal arch almost welcoming us.

"And we're here! Time to get out, everyone!"

* * *

I don't want to just leave it at that, but I need to think of something for them to find out in Trinni City.

I'm following how it goes in the games. Town, town, city. They've pretty much done that in every generation.

I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. In the mean time, know who Rinku is supposed to be based off of yet? I'll give you a hint. His 'namesake' is from the Legend of Zelda series.

Heh! I'll get the chapter up soon! XD

lyudesshadow


	7. Hey there, ninja boy!

Aw, guys! I don't mind if you're just visiting or checking out the story! Review for the story! Just don't say anything negative about it!

Like always, I don't own pokemon, and in a sense, I don't own Rinku, either.

* * *

Rinku was right. Trinni City _was_ huge. About half of the buildings were practically skyscrapers! No wonder someone could get lost easily.

"Well, let's stop for a little while here. I need to put gas in the vehicle, anyway."

"But we haven't been driving that long!" Sophie was puzzled.

"I know. I just haven't filled the tank up in a long time. It was running on empty. You staying with me, Lucky?"

"Lucario! Lu Luca Lucario!" (Foolish master! I will go with the others!)

--- (this time, it's Sophie's POV)

"**So, where exactly are we in the city?"**

**JC and I have been walking for what seems like hours, even though it's only been about five minutes or so. Lucky has been playing in the water, like a little kid.**

**And he could pass for one. He stood about four feet tall.**

"**I don't know. I…"**

"**Lu?" (What?)**

**All of a sudden, Lucky's ears perked up. He looked up to the sky, seeing something.**

"**Lucky? What's wrong?"**

**Sub-Zero sensed the feeling, too. **

"**Po Empoleon?" (Are you all right, friend?)**

"**Lu Lucario!" (Something is coming!)**

**Lucky readied an Aura Sphere. Before JC and I could stop him, he threw it up in the air, and it hit someone jumping high up in the air.**

"**Wah!" The person fell in front of us, face first. He looked like he was wearing ninja clothes.**

"**Hey, you all right?" JC and Shellshock got up to help him. Sub-Zero and I stayed put, making sure Lucky wouldn't hit the person again.**

**The person looked around at everyone. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It was just a scratch."**

"**Just a scratch?! You got hit with an Aura Sphere and fell on your face! It looked like a pretty high fall, too! How can you say you're all right?!"**

"**Because I am." The ninja boy removed his head thing (I forgot what it was called) and revealed his unnaturally orange hair. He looked...sorta goofy.**

**"Well, you don't look too bad."**

**"And I don't feel bad, either." He dusted himself off. "So what brings you to Trinni City?"**

**"We're here on the way to Nocirge Town. We had to stop."**

**"Nocirge Town?! But that's on the..." Ninja Boy was interrupted by a ringing noise. He pulled out a cell phone and said, "Hello?"**

**I couldn't figure out who he was talking to, but the person on the other line sounded angry. The ninja tried to reason with him. Sure sounded like it.**

**"Yeah, I...but I...Koto! Koto, listen! I was on my way over to see you! I know you're sick! I..."**

**Then silence. The boy put the phone away.**

**"Got to go! See you, kind strangers!"**

**He jumped high up in the air, too high for a normal human. I wonder what his secret is.**

**"Empoleon Empoleon!" (We should let Lucky go, Sophie!)**

**I listened, and let the Lucario go. Lucky tried to jump after the ninja, but couldn't get even a little way. He gave up, sat down on the ground, and pouted. We all snickered at him.**

---(back to JC)

Silly Lucky.

I wonder what it was about that boy he thought was hostile, though.

"Think we'll see Ninja Boy again?"

Sophie was still looking up at the sky, as though she thought the boy would fall down again. I looked up again.

"Probably."

The five of us stared at the sky for I don't know how long. The only reason we stopped was because at some point, Shellshock snapped out of it and blasted all of us with a Hydro Pump.

"Ah! What the heck!" Sophie pretty much took the brunt.

"Stoise stoise! Blastoise blastoise!" (Rinku's coming! I can hear him!)

Indeed he was. Next thing we know, the vehicle was tearing down the road, stopping in front of us.

"What happened to you guys?" Rinku was having a shocked look on his face. Or amused. Either way, his pointy-looking ears were going up and down (Is that even possible?)

"Shellshock happened." Sophie was trying to wring out her shirt.

"Well, anyway, get in. We need to get going. We're not going to magically teleport to Nocirge Town anytime soon."

And we were back on the road again, leaving Trinni City and all that was in it. I knew, however, that we would see the ninja boy again. I just had some feeling that we would.

I just knew it. And the others did, too.

* * *

All right. Let's leave it at that.

I didn't originally intend to have 'Ninja Boy' in there, but he will return! I promise he will!

I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. In the meantime, does the 'ear thing' on Rinku set off any indications yet?

Heh heh. R&R, even if you're just checking it out. No negative stuff, though.

lyudesshadow


	8. I remember

Reviews or not, this is getting written. Anyone can review. They just can't be negative!

I'm glad Darkraigirl reviewed, but I wish more people reviewed. It kinda makes me feel sad that no one is reading this.

* * *

"Are we there yet are we there yet are we there yet…?"

"Sophie, be quiet or I'm stopping right here and leaving you and Sub-Zero behind."

_Sigh..._

Sophie was getting impatient, and Rinku pretty much knew it. Otherwise, why would he threaten her?

"Lu Luca Lucario!" (It's that cave, foolish master!)

"Huh? Wha...!"

Rinku skidded to a stop. Lucky was right. There was a cave right in front of us. The opening looked big enough for the vehicle to fit. So why did Rinku stop?

"This place... Starlight Cavern... I remember..."

--- (Rinku's POV)

I remember this place.

I came through here about a month ago. I tried to get through on my vehicle, but it was a big mistake.

Pokémon came after us at every turn. They didn't like us ruining our home. I was glad Lucky was with me, or I would've been a goner.

Something else was in that cave, too...

Something...unique.

_Flashback..._

"Lucky! Are you okay?!"

"Lu!" (Yes!)

A Zubat had just attacked us. Lucky defeated it with ease, but it took us by surprise. I need to pay more attention.

"Here," I said. "Get in. We'll get out of here quicker if you're in here with me.

"Lucario." (All right, master.)

I decided to take it slower, hopefully to lower the chance of waking Pokémon up. I was listening very quietly, for any noises of hostility, when I heard something...not so hostile...

_-"Hello! Are you my new friend?"-_

I stopped completely. Lucky must've heard the voice, too, since he readied an Aura Sphere. The voice spoke again.

_-"Are you my new friend?"-_

It sounded like a child's voice. I looked around, searching for the source of it.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" I called out in the cave. No Pokémon appeared, strangely.

_-"I live here, silly. This is my home, and it has been for the last thousand years!"-_

Thousand years?! Just how old was this whoever or whatever this was?!

"Th-th-thousand years?"

_-"Yes!"-_

I started sweating. Lucky must've felt my fear.

"I-I g-gotta g-go n-now."

_-"Okay! See you again!"-_

At that point, I didn't care if I disturbed any Pokémon here. I started up the vehicle and got the heck out of there, holding Lucky with me.

---

"Rinku? You okay?"

He hadn't said anything for some time now. Sophie and I were starting to get worried.

"It...It might still be there..."

"What might still be there? Did you see something in there, Rinku?"

Sophie got up and attempted to snap Rinku out of it, to no avail. He still seemed entranced. Lucky seemed this way too.

"I don't know who or what it was, but something tells me it's not human."

"Cario." (Yes, of course.)

They stared for what seemed like an eternity. Sub-Zero finally had enough and blasted Rinku in the back with a Water Gun.

"Gah! What..."

"Em Empo!" (Keep driving!)

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I spaced out there for a minute."

"Well, you heard Sub-Zero!" I said. "Rev it up and let's go!"

Rinku started up again and drove into the cave. We braced ourselves for what we would find.

* * *

And I will leave it at that.

I hope there will be more readers soon. This will be a really long story.

Try to guess who it was that Rinku was talking to in the flashback.

Oh, and of course, Happy Valentine's Day!

lyudesshadow


	9. Campsite time

* * *

Let's get down to the story! I need to start up again.

* * *

I can't believe how long it took us to get through the cave. It felt like hours!

It was as though Pokémon were attacking us at every turn. It was almost unbearable. Shellshock, Sub-Zero, and Lucky were kept busy. It seemed every five seconds we saw a Water Gun, Hydro Pump, or an Aura Sphere.

Sophie almost jumped up and got behind Rinku from the back, covering his eyes out of fear.

"Ah! Sophie! I can't see!" He tried to get her hands off of his face, and therefore, let go of the steering wheel. Lucky stopped for a moment to take control, leaving Shellshock and Sub-Zero to attack on their own.

"Lucario cari Lu Lu cari!" (Foolish Master's girlfriend makes him crazy!)

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

"If you're sorry, then get off!"

She didn't do it. She still held on. Lucky knew how to drive...

Lucky knew how to drive?! Was that possible?!

But I was seeing it. Lucky had his hands on the steering wheel, his feet on the pedals, as Rinku fought to get Sophie off of him.

Then, from the other side, I saw a Pokémon come at me. I screamed and covered my eyes, not wanting it to hit me...

-_some time later-_

"We out of there?"

Finally, we came out to the other side. But something was different.

How was it nighttime already?

"Were we in there for that long? It didn't seem like it."

"Well, Lucky had to drive, since you practically flung yourself at me back there!"

"Sorry."

I looked around. We seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There was a town in the distance, but it would take a long time to get there.

"We should stop. It's probably really late at night."

Rinku looked at me, then at Sophie and the Pokémon, then nodded.

"You're right. Nocirge Town can wait. Let's set up camp here."

-_a short time later_ (Rinku's POV)-

I didn't hear the voice. Whatever it was, it wasn't there this time. Had it fallen asleep, and left us to go through the cave? 

Lucky seemed restless. He obviously didn't want to share a tent with JC and the others. 

"Luca Lu Luca!" (Sophie is lucky!)

"I hear you, buddy. She gets a tent all to herself, and the two of us have to share," I whispered to the irritated Lucario. He crossed his arms.

"Lu." (Humph.)

"Oh, now don't pout. When we start traveling, it'll just be you and me, okay?"

"Luca Lucario." (I like the sound of that.)

"Good. Now get to sleep. You're seven years old in Pokémon years, so you need to get some rest. We're going to Nocirge Town when dawn breaks."

Lucky obeyed, given he was very stubborn. He got down on the ground and closed his eyes. I followed suit, getting down next to him.

Let's just say sleep came easy for me.

-(Now let's go to the guy freaking out. We haven't talked to him in a while)-

_It's nighttime. I can't sleep...again. I'm very worried about Lou. Ever since he started all this, he hasn't woken up once. All he does is scream, cry, and talk in his sleep during the day. He was quiet at night for some reason, but still..._

_He sounds like he's being tortured._

_Should I check up on him? I know Canna is a good Arcanine, but she can't do everything. _

_"Far far! Fetch'd?" (Papa! What's wrong?)_

_"Shh! Quiet, Farfetch'd. You'll wake the others. Go to sleep."_

_I got to the door. I hadn't noticed until now, but there looked like a light coming in from the keyhole. I looked in, thinking something was wrong._

_And what I saw surprised me._

* * *

Oh! Cliffhanger!

I haven't updated in a few days. Forgive me.

I will start up again soon!

lyudesshadow


	10. Something big's happening soon!

It's time to start up again!

After the travelers meet the two boys at the Day Care, which may not be for a while, the true adventure will begin.

One of the legendary Pokémon will show up in the beginning of this chapter, and you'll figure out why one of the Day Care owners is having nightmares.

This time, in Cal's (the freaked-out day care worker) POV.

I don't own Pokémon, and since I based Cal, Lou, and Rinku off of non-Pokémon characters, I don't own them, either.

* * *

_I was seeing, but I was not believing. I don't think I was dreaming, though._

_Lou wasn't screaming, because there was a Pokémon comforting him. It was so pretty._

_And it was using something to calm him down. I don't know what it was, but the Pokémon was rubbing its head on his face. He looked at peace, his chest rising and falling steadily with his quiet breathing._

_I felt I saw enough. I wanted to get closer to the Pokémon, and to Lou. I opened the door slowly and quietly. Neither of them noticed._

_I walked over to the Pokémon. I remembered what it was. I felt its presence a few times when I was younger, after my mother died._

_I whispered its name._

_"Cresselia?"_

--- (Sophie's POV)

**"Sub-Zero? What're you doing up?"**

**My Empoleon wasn't sleeping. Instead, he was sitting outside, staring at the place where the fire was. The fire had gone out a long time ago, but Sub-Zero was still staring at it.**

**"Poleon." (I'm worried.)**

**"Worried? About what?"**

**"Empoleon Empo Em." (Something big will happen soon.)**

**"Something...big?"**

**"Em." (Yes.)**

**I figured I had to sit down next to him, since he had probably been sitting there a long time.**

**I hadn't noticed how big he had gotten in the twelve years that I've had him. He helped me get better when I was really sick, and he's been my best friend since.**

**And even though he's a Pokémon_,_ he's been the one I've had the most consistent male relationship with.**

**Outside from JC, of course.**

**"Who does it involve? This "something big"?**

**"Empoleon Em Em Empo." (All of us and a few others.)**

**"Few others like who?"**

**"Em Em Empo Empo." (The ones we need to help.)**

**"The day care workers in Nocirge Town?"**

**He turned to look at me.**

**"Em." (Yes.)**

**I wondered why Sub-Zero was acting like this. Could he predict something was going to happen to us?**

**"Sophie? Sub-Zero? Why are you guys out here?"**

---(Back to JC's POV)

Why were my cousin and her Empoleon outside, when they should've been asleep at this time?

"I don't know. I saw Sub-Zero out here and I came to check on him."

"Really?"

I approached them quietly. Thank goodness Shellshock, Lucky, and Rinku were heavy sleepers.

"Yeah. He's saying something about something big happening soon."

"Involving us?"

"Yeah."

* * *

I have to leave it at that for now.

So I'm assuming that you guys have an idea as to who's causing the nightmares in one of the characters.

I will start up the nxt chapter soon!

lyudesshadow


	11. Shellshock's antics, Suicune appears!

No, I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm just really lazy.

Anyway, don't own Pokémon, and sorta don't own Rinku, either.

* * *

Night went by fast. Next thing we all know, we could see the first little bit of light.

Sophie and Sub-Zero had actually fallen asleep in front of what used to be our campfire.

And Rinku and Lucky had a little trouble getting up...literally.

"Ack! JC! Shellshock's on top of us!"

Indeed he was. Shellshock was actually sleeping on top of the two of them.

How'd that happen?

"Lu Luca Lu Lu, Lucario!" (Shellshock's crushing me, foolish master!)

"Lucky, please! That's insulting to me!"

"Lu Luca! Luca Lu Lu!" (I don't care! Get Shellshock off!)

I snickered at the three of them. It was pretty funny. I should've brought my camera and then I'd have something to show Grandma.

"Empo Empoleon!" (Sophie, quick! Look at this!)

My cousin came quickly. Of course she would, since it was Sub-Zero talking to her.

"What is it, Sub-Zer..."

She trailed off as she saw what was going on. Her face slowly started to show an extremely goofy smile.

"Heh-heh...ha-ha-ha-ha!"

My cousin shook a little, then started laughing out loud at the situation.

"Ha-ha-ha! Rude awakening, Rinku and Lucky?"

"Yes, Sophie, that's exactly what happened! Now help us!"

Through snickers and giggles, Sophie, Sub-Zero, and I got Shellshock off of the two.

And what a heavy sleeper Shellshock was. He didn't even wake up!

In fact, we got him on his feet, and that's what he was doing. He was sleeping on his feet.

"Shellshock?"

I tried to shake him awake, but nothing.

Lucky then decided to have a little payback, and pushed Shellshock. Not surprisingly, Shellshock fell on his back.

"Lucky! That wasn't very nice!" Rinku scolded his beloved Lucario.

"Lucario Lucario!" (He deserved it, foolish master!)

So there we were, with a sleeping Blastoise and no way to wake him up. He was a heavy sleeper, all right.

Of course, Lucky wasn't satisified with pushing him. Next thing we all knew, the little Lucario was jumping on my best friend's stomach.

"Lucky! Stop that!"

"Empoleon!" (Stop that, my friend!)

Lucky wasn't listening. He just kept jumping up and down on Shellshock. Rinku had to grab him in mid-jump.

"That's enough, pal."

Lucky squirmed and struggled to get free, but Rinku held strong. This must not have been the first time something like this has happened.

--- (A/N: Ha-ha-ha. Silly Lucky. XD)

We were all on the road in no time. Rinku made sure Lucky didn't get to Shellshock, who, by the way, didn't wake up. Jeez, did someone drug him or something? It's like he had a little too much to drink.

Not to mention he snored. How about that? A snoring Blastoise. I feel so bad for Rinku, Sophie, and Lucky. They were the ones who dragged him to the vehicle.

"Hope he wakes up soon, JC. We can't keep dragging him around everywhere," Rinku said over the engine.

"I know, Rinku. I hope he wakes up soon."

The three of us were chatting and making small talk during the ride. Sophie turned and looked at the road and gasped. She pointed at something she was seeing.

"Rinku! What's that?!"

Rinku looked in time and screeched to a stop. There was a Pokémon in the middle of the road. It had a glowing blue aura, and appeared to be looking right at us. It had an odd design on what I believed to be its head.

I had a feeling I knew this creature. It was...it was...

What the hell _was _this thing?!

--- (Now I'm taking the POV to the person with the nightmares.)

_Why am I being tormented by this thing? I have done nothing wrong._

_I know I must be worrying Cal severely. He must not know what to do. I can hear him calling out to me. His voice is full of concern. I try my best to listen to him, but I cannot. This Pokémon is tormenting me with nightmares and memories I want to forget._

_Of all the people to be plagued by these horrible dreams, it had to be me. Why me? What's so important about me that this is happening to me?_

_You! Pokémon! Tell me why you are doing this! Tell me why you have put me under this spell! Tell me what you plan to do!_

_Tell me, Darkrai!_

---(Now to Cal's POV)

_There Lou goes. Screaming again. I can't believe it's taking this long for Nellie's grandchildren to arrive!_

_I wish Cresselia could stay longer and keep Lou calm, but I'm sure she has other people to save. For now, I have faith in the people who are coming._

_Why is it that Lou only calms down when she's around, but goes crazy when I try it? I often have to explain to the townspeople and visitors to the town why I'm leaving him in there when I leave the house with Baby._

_I have to leave the Day Care. Gardevoir's grave won't clean itself, you know. And if I don't do it, she'll come back and probably haunt me._

_I really don't need or want that right now._

_Poor Gallade. If he only knew what happened that night. He probably wouldn't feel so bad..._

_No! Focus on the now, Cal! Now you need to figure out what's wrong with Lou!_

_I can't shirk my duties.__ That wouldn't be very nice of me. I have to do my job and show respect for her. She was a wonderful Pokémon, and I will not dishonor her!_

_Hang in there, Lou. I'll be back soon._

_---_(Now to JC's POV again)

Why was this Pokémon just sitting here and not letting us through? It was pretty and all, but it wasn't helping us any by blocking the road.

I finally felt the urge to talk to it.

"Hey, crazy! You got somewhere to be?"

It wasn't letting up. It was just sitting there, staring at all of us with cold, yet angry, eyes. What, did we do something to tick it off? I don't remember doing anything wrong.

"I think I know why you're mad." Rinku spoke to the Pokémon. "It's because I polluted the river in that one town, isn't it?"

Wait, what? Rinku polluted a river? The Rinku I know wouldn't do that. He rode my butt whenever I littered. Why admit to the very thing he didn't want me to do? Unless...

Oh, man, Rinku! You didn't!

"But hey! You purified it, though, didn't you?" He was still talking to the Pokémon. "If you want me to apologize, then I'm sorry. I hope to never do it again. If I do, then may Arceus strike me down brutally."

Seemed enough for the Pokémon. It stood up and ran off into the nearby forest, but not before giving a loud, "Cuuuuuuune!". We all watched it take off.

"Bye, Suicune. See you soon," Rinku said quietly.

Suicune?! That Pokémon was _Suicune?!_ The legendary beast of the North Wind? What was it doing here in Ecko?

I didn't have time to think. Sophie piped up and said, "We oughta get going."

Our pointy-eared friend obeyed, and soon we were off to Nocirge town. But I still couldn't help but wonder something. If Suicune was here in Ecko, did that mean the other two beasts, Entei and Raikou, were here too?

And if that was true, was their master here, too?

* * *

Very sorry to leave it there. I have to work on my other stories. But at least this chapter is longer than the others.

Don't worry. I will get the next chapter up eventually.

lyudesshadow


	12. This it?

Thank you, Amethyst Turtle and Autumnchronicles, for reviewing! I have hope yet for this story! :D

So sorry for the extremely long update! I hope you guys will continue to read this!

Oh yes, and this begins in the day-care worker's POV (the one not asleep)

And with that, chapter 12!

* * *

_I never knew how hard it would be to accept that my best friend was afflicted with horrible nightmares. But then again, I couldn't accept the fact that I lost my mother all those years ago, either._

_Cresselia is so nice to come here and calm him down at night. I feel like I owe her._

_It's weird, the fact I go deep into thought when I clean Gardevoir's grave. I also have to remember now that I have to keep an eye on Baby. He keeps running around the cemetery and trying to pull the flowers out of the vases. Thank goodness for the fact that he has small arms. At least he has his whole life ahead of him, unlike the Pokémon here._

_They all met such untimely deaths, whether from illness or from being murdered or anything unfortunate. I feel sorry for all of them, especially for the ones who were murdered..._

_Gotta pay attention. If I don't clean Gardevoir's grave properly, she could come back to haunt me, and who knows what could happen then. It's really hard to clean a grave and keep watch on a little Togepi. I keep listening for his little noises as he skitters around._

_"Toge Toge Toge Toge Toge..."_

_Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right... Am I doing this right? I guess I never really paid attention when Lou showed me..._

_"Togiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

_"Huh?! Baby?! What's wrong?"_

_Baby's crying, and it's because I didn't pay attention to him! I should've had him in my lap! I knew I should've!_

_"Oh, Baby, Baby...come here, little guy. What happened? Is there some Pokémon here picking on you?"_

_Of course, I didn't really hear it until now, but I could've sworn there really was someone here. If this is their idea of a joke, I'm not laughing! _

_"Who's there?! Quit scaring us! S-show yourself!" I'm not a brave person, so it's obvious that whoever it is will probably stay and torment me and Baby. _

_"Y-you're not very nice, trying to s-scare me and a l-little Togepi! W-who are you?"_

_Obviously, I didn't need to wait too long, because next thing I know, whoever scared Baby appeared out of thin air! It was enough to make me wet my pants. Bad enough, then it made a weird noise. Maybe it was saying its name?_

_"Darrrrrrrrr...krai." I had a feeling that it was trying to grab me and Baby. Enough to freak me out!_

_"Aiiiiiiiyeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!"_

_I am **so **not one to stay in a graveyard with wet pants while some weird Pokémon reaches out to grab me. I don't think anyone is! That's it! I'm not going back there next time unless I got Crystal or any other Pokémon with me!_

---(Now to JC's POV, quite a while later, like, enough time for them to get to the town)

"Is this the place?"

We all stopped at some spooky looking town. One could feel the atmosphere of sadness, death, and pure anguish, even from here.

Even Lucky could feel it, no doubt. His ears were flattened to the back of his head, and he was growling. Apparently, he knew the feeling.

"Rinku...is this the place we're supposed to be at?" Sophie probably had a feeling she knew the answer, though, but of course, it didn't hurt to ask. Still, it didn't give her the excuse to be redundant.

"Yes..." Rinku nodded as he put a hand on Lucky's head to calm him down. "This is Nocirge Town. This is where the Day Care workers are."

"It's spooky. I don't like this place." Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sophie. I think we all know that. Pretty much all of the Pokémon were feeling the spooky vibes.

"Anyway, look for the Day Care workers? Possibly?" Hey, I wasn't going to sit on my butt all day talking about how scary this town was. We came here to do something, and we had to do it, no matter what!

---

Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a weird place to be? I've been here before, but I've never had an awkward feeling in my stomach all those other times..

And why did it take so long to find this Day Care JC's grandma talked about? Nocirge Town was bigger than I thought. 

Well, it's not like it was going to pop out of nowhere and say, "here I am!" We had to look for it! Did it stand out or something? How am I supposed to know what it looks like?

Oh, stupid Rinku! Lucky might be right. I am a foolish master. Why did I not look around the last time I was here?! Was it 'cause the last time I was here was over so long ago? I need to pay more attention to things. Never know when it might come back and bite me in the butt. 

"Hey, guys! Is this it?" Looks like Sophie and Sub-Zero found the place. They're standing over someplace waving their arms.

---

**I think I found the place. Looks like a Day Care-ish place. Got those cute little Pokémon cardboard cutouts on top. That means Day Care, right? Don't these places usually have an old guy standing somewhere outside? Maybe not all of them, but still...**

**"Looks like Day Care material. What are we standing around for, then, if it's the place we need to be?"**

**JC's got a point. We didn't come here to stand around and blab about this. We had to help the person who needed us! If not, what was the point of coming all this way from Empieza Town?!**

**"Do we knock first?" Why did Rinku have to be thinking about common courtesy at a time like this? Was he becoming like me?**

**"I doubt it would help the situation any." Thank you, JC. Never know when your cousin will help you. Well, Lucky obviously got the idea. He reached up and turned the knob with both hands. Who knew he was so smart?**

**"Hello?" I was expecting to meet an old lady at a counter. Well, the counter part was right. The old lady idea...not so much. It didn't even look like a lady at all! Just a young man with long blue hair and blue clothes. He looked kinda scared.**

**"Welcome." He bowed to us. He must be following some sort of code of honor or something. Who knew? "How can I help you today?"**

**Um...weren't you the one who called my grandma for help? "We're the ones Nellie sent here. We were told to help you with something."**

**That got our desired reaction, even though it was a little much. "Uh...?!" Why did every single person I know widen their eyes when they're surprised? "Y-you are?! Thank goodness! I w-was waiting for you g-guys to get h-here!"**

**---**

Grandma Nellie sent us to help this guy?! No offense to him, but even I could kick his butt! Getting all stuttery...did he not remember that he asked for us?

"Thank goodness! Oh, thank goodness! I was so scared! I didn't know what to do and I...and I...and I...!"

Hyperactive much? "Calm down! We'll help you! Now what's wrong?"

Good thing he calmed down easily, as well. "My friend fell into a deep sleep a few days ago, and he hasn't woken up once. I didn't know who else to turn to! I needed help! I needed you guys!"

Now he went from being really calm to crying his eyes out in like, half a second. Talk about human emotion roller coaster. Good thing Rinku and Lucky seemed oblivious to the fact he was bawling his eyes out. Lucky was even tough enough to slap the kid across the face! Talk about being the tough...Pokémon.

"All right. we get the idea. Now where's your friend?"

"He's back there. I have to warn you, though, he can scream pretty loudly. And it's pretty ran-"

Then we heard a loud noise coming from the back. Obviously, this guy's not messing with us. Hearing that's enough to make any person go deaf. Doesn't even sound human. What was that guy's problem?

---

Sorry for leaving off there, but I wanted to submit this chapter to get up to date.

BTW, Autumnchronicles, you were right! Rinku heard Jirachi in the cave, and Rinku is Link!

Time to get on the next chapter! Hopefully I won't laze out like I did on this one!

lyudesshadow


	13. Real Nightmare

Time to start on the next chapter! I guess I did laze out like last time! I'm sorry!

Now hopefully the story will really move!

* * *

---

This really did seem like an emergency. After all, the guy was screaming loud enough for the whole town to hear. And we were supposed to do _what _about it? Seriously, we came all the way to Nocirge Town just to listen to some guy scream his head off, it seems like.

"Do you have any idea what's causing this perpetual sleep?" I had to ask. Someone had to. Well, actually, more like yell. Guy was that loud.

"No." Poor kid obviously didn't know. Now I just feel bad for asking. 

"Why don't we..." Had to stop yelling. It seemed the person screaming finally calmed down. "Why don't we stay the night here and assess the situation in the morning? We can devise a strategy that way."

Give time for agreement and sounds of "Lucario", "Empoleon", and "Blastoise", and there we have it.

---

**Time sure did flow quickly in the Ecko region. It seemed as though we just got there, and now it was nighttime already. But still, whatever keeps Cal happy. It's for Lou to wake up, so he doesn't mind. Sure wish he didn't give me such ugly pajamas, though. Bad enough they made Sub-Zero laugh.**

**"Empoleon Empo Empo Empoleon, Empo!"(You look like a Skuntank walking on its hind legs, Sophie!)**

**That's it. Next time we have dinner at home, I'm not giving him his complimentary Poffin.**

**"Good night, everybody!" Cue for all male and Pokémon voices... and time to go to bed. Now time to get Chuckleshack off the floor. "Come on, Sub-Zero." Easier said than done, when you have a Pokémon that weighs 186 pounds. "Ah, you sleep on the floor tonight, Giggles."**

**I swear, Kirsti, of all the Pokémon you had to get me twelve years ago, why did it have to be a Piplup? I wish I'd gotten a Torchic from you instead.**

**--- **(a short time later)

Is it me, or are we all not at the Day Care anymore? If we're still at the Day Care, it sure does get all wavy and full of colors at night. Yeah, I don't think we're at the Day Care anymore.

Or am I dreaming? Sure is a weird dream. And why are the others here? I wouldn't have a dream with them in it. Not in a million years. It'd just be me and Shellshock, going on to defeat all the Frontier Brains in Hoenn.

But that's beside the point. Just where the heck were we?

"I don't think we're at the Day Care anymore!" Rinku becomes Captain Obvious at a time like this?

"Lucario Lucari?" (What was your first idea?)

I'm not sure if we're even in the Ecko region anymore. If anything, there's a good chance we're in a different dimension altogether. If so, we should find a way to get out of...

"Whoa! You hear that?" Is Rinku messed up or something? I didn't hear anything. "I think I heard something." Oh you did, did you? Then again, you have bigger ears than the rest of us, so who knows, really?

"That's ridicuolus, Rinku! How could there be anything here in this dimension or world or wherever we are?" Sophie has a point. I doubt anything or anyone can live here. Well, anyway...

"I think we should look around and find a way out of here." Because, well, to be honest, I don't want to be staring at a bunch of psycadelic colors for the rest of my life.

---

_I'm so scared! I don't know how we got here, but I wanna go home! I feel like we've been walking around for hours! I hope Baby's okay! _

_"I sure hope there isn't anything here!" What Rinku said might be true here, though. If he's right, and he heard something, who knows what we'll have to do to survive! _

_Speaking of survive, is Lou here? It would be swell if he was. At least he wouldn't be alone. At least I can be with him and calm him down, tell him everything's all right. I would, if I wasn't so easily scared. _

_"I hate the fact that it looks lke we haven't been going anywhere at all." I don't like it either, Sophie. No matter how far we walk, we always look like we're at the beginning..._

_"I'm hearing it again!" Rinku hears the voice again! Is there really a someone or something here besides us? If so, no one else believes him. Heck, even his Lucario slapped him._

_"Lucario Lucario!" (Stop your lying, foolish master!)_

_"What Lucky said! Stop trying to get attention, Rinku!" Maybe they're right. Maybe there really isn't anything here..._

_"Darrrrr...krai." Eep! Now I'm hearing it too! "Rinku's not lying! I hear it too!"_

_---_

Is this guy crazy?! First Rinku, and now Cal too? Honestly, is everyone going nuts? I don't hear anything!

"Are you guys losing your minds?" Sophie can't take it anymore either, it seems. Whatever the case, we need to find a way out of here. I know there's a way out of here, and no matter the cost, we will escape. I know it.

* * *

Sorry I ended there. Sorry it's a short chapter. I've been having a hard time putting this story into words.

And in case you want to know, the first line of this chapter is said by Rinku, not JC. For some reason, it won;t underline.

I will get the next chapter in soon, hopefully.

-lyudesshadow


End file.
